Prior to the present invention, bending machines have been known from German publication DE-PS 35 23 828 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,009). In this known bending machine, each working carriage can be adjusted to a new position with respect to its working axis in the case of a change in the bending program. The adjustment is accomplished by means of a transport device from a previous position on a guideway. Even in the case of a remote control, however, the exact resetting to a new bending position is difficult, since in the case of a change in the bending program, the control unit is either no longer informed with respect to where the working carriages were adjusted during the preceding bending program or the control unit is not informed as yet with respect to where the working carriages must be adjusted for the new bending program.